


Without you

by gre890



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gre890/pseuds/gre890
Summary: Do You Imagine A Life Without Magnus? How Is That Possible?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Well this is my first fanfic and I don't know what I'm really doing. The history just apeeared in my mind and I decided to give a try. Tell me if you think I should continue and if you find any mistake please tell me because english is not my first language and I'm still learning. Thank you for your time and I wait your comments!

POV ALEC  
All I remember of that night were the sirens, the cries of my friends, the blood and the dead body of the love of my life. Magnus body cold, lifeless but still extremely beautiful, the ring in my pocket that will never be in his fingers. Everything made that night the worst of my entire life, I called his name, but he didn't answer, I begged to God for one more chance with him, but he didn't answer either, after that I cursed, yell, scream and did all I could to wake Magnus, but all I got was the inert body of my possible future husband and the memory of his last words, and then all is black. I don't know what happened after that all I know is that my life ended that moment. I want to say I'm sorry that It's my fault, I killed him and now is too late for regrets  
My life since that day was hell. I don't know how I made it, I just did what I was the best, I worked and worked until I couldn't work anymore. My family tried to do something Izzy did everything she could to cheer me up even though she was still grieving for the death of his best friend, Jace also tried there wasn't a lot he could do. Seeing all their worries I tried also but then I remembered Magnus, his cat eyes, his voice, his smiles and I just couldn't stop the blame in my heart. I wanted to remember him but if I died all his memories would be lost, so I endure and tell myself to be strong, and that's all I could and I would do. Then I met him, a man that I have never seen before but said that could take me back to the time that Magnus was alive, I didn't have a lot of faith but when it worked I swear to myself that I will do everything I could to keep Magnus alive and that's how this history starts.


	2. If I see him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back I hope you enjoy my history, If you see any mistake or you have any suggestions please let me know and if you think I should continue this story comment please, thanks!

Part 2  
POV ALEC  
Everything happened so fast, I just wake up in the same place that I was before, but when I looked around and asked for the date they told me it was Saturday, December 1st, 2018, twenty-five days before the night Magnus was killed. I knew I had no time, so I moved quickly. I will not let that night happen again. I have to stop him and I have to stop me, I will do anything as long as it means to get Magnus back. If I have the chance to save him and I will not waste it- I promised myself again and again...  
I would like to say that I set my mind in the plan and only the plan, but that would be a lie, I ran as fast as I could just to find Magnus, after all this time I need to see at least his face, doesn't matter if he doesn't see me, It’s enough with knowing that he is still alive, just that, I'm not asking a lot...I just needed to see him...  
The forgotten memories come back, all my memories of the time I spent with him came to me like a pool of beautiful flashbacks, but at the same time like an arrow that pierced my heart, I couldn't do anything to stop the pain and the happiness that meant to see Magnus again and even if it hurts I prefer the pain that another minute in a world without Magnus...for me at that time all the pain was worth it as long as I see him again... some people may think It's foolish to risk everything just for one person, but for a person that has lived 5 years in completed darkness the idea of seeing again his light is capable of making him forgot all the pain and suffering...I just needed my light so I ran towards him with all my force.  
I recalled that on this day I had a date with Magnus, we went to a restaurant and talked and talked with no purpose in specific, we were just two people who love each other and wanted to spend time together, the clave or Valentine had nothing to do in this, we were just Alec and Magnus, just that...  
I arrived just in time to see us, me and Magnus laughing, We looked so happy and Magnus beautiful as always was eating while telling me one of his histories and I just listened and listened. I think he was telling me one of his crazies adventures with Ragnor. I loved to hear his histories because that meant that I got to know a new part of Magnus.  
I stopped my desire to go and warn them, this is not the time- I told myself over and over. I continued watching until they left the restaurant and even though I don't want to admit it, I was jealous of myself. I don't think that myself of this time has realized how precious is his time with Magnus, he thinks that he will always be there. The thought that Magnus will die does not cross my mind at that time and now that I'm here I realized how foolish that was, Magnus will do anything to protect the people he loved, even at the cost of his life... Now is my time to protect him...  
I was so distracted in Magnus that I didn't notice a person hiding in the alley, I wish I had seen him. If I had a lot of things would be different, or maybe not. I'm not sure, but from what I'm sure is that I don't regret anything I did. I'm sorry but I don't regret it...I'm sorry...


End file.
